The present invention relates to wrenches, and more specifically, to a ratchet wrench and lighting circuit arrangement, which enables the user to replace the lamp bulb or battery of the lighting circuit assembly easily.
FIG. 1 shows a lighting circuit assembly installed in a ratchet driving member for ratchet wrench according to the prior art. As illustrated, the ratchet driving member has a stepped center through hole. The lighting circuit assembly is installed in the stepped center through hole of the ratchet driving member, comprised of a lamp socket holding a lamp bulb, a metal conical spring, a mercury battery, a metal contact plate, and a switch. This arrangement is not durable in use because the parts of the lighting circuit assembly tend to be forced out of position when operating the ratchet wrench. In case the lamp bulb is damaged or the battery power of the mercury battery is low, it is difficult to remove the lighting circuit assembly from the ratchet driving member for a replacement. Further, when the socket coupled to the shaft of the ratchet driving member and attached to the workpiece, the light passage is blocked.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a ratchet wrench and lighting circuit arrangement, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a ratchet wrench and lighting circuit arrangement, which is easy to install. It is another object of the present invention to provide a ratchet wrench and lighting circuit arrangement, which enables the user to replace the lamp bulb or the battery conveniently. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a ratchet wrench and lighting circuit arrangement, which provides good illumination when mounted with the socket and attached to the workpiece. According to one aspect of the present invention, the ratchet wrench and lighting circuit arrangement comprises a ratchet wrench, the ratchet wrench having a hollow ratchet driving member mounted in a box at one end thereof and a socket detachably coupled to the ratchet driving member, a holder shell fitted into the ratchet driving member and detachably secured thereto by a screw joint, and a lighting circuit assembly installed in the holder shell and controlled to emit light through a lens at a bottom side of the ratchet driving member. According to another aspect of the present invention, the socket has transverse through holes through which light passes to the outside of the socket when the socket coupled to the ratchet driving member and attached to the workpiece.